


Ai游-<催眠曲。>

by Logic_Circle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_Circle/pseuds/Logic_Circle
Summary: 藤木游作睡着的时候，他都听到了些什么？





	Ai游-

*旧文搬运。  
——————————————  
有时候，游作会忘记关掉决斗盘。要是刚巧那天晚上他从梦中惊醒，总有一个机械音从柜子那端传来，吵吵嚷嚷，不依不饶地拖着他脱离余悸：“小游作又做噩梦了吗——？看起来你很辛苦，实在受不了的话我可以唱歌哄你睡觉哦？”

“闭嘴。”他通常不会给对方什么好脸色。他会无视人工智能的抗议，翻身下床，按下扩音器开关后回到被窝里，睁着眼睛直到天亮。偶尔也会干脆打开电脑，用漫长没有尽头的代码填满夜晚与黎明。等到早上踏进教室，岛直树十有八九要凑到他身边来，指着他的眼眶大喊大叫道：“藤木你这家伙，绝对通宵打游戏了吧！你的黑眼圈看起来超恐怖！”

游作不耐烦的时候总是胡乱想着，这个同学比Ai还烦人。但是说来奇怪，每当游作晚上经历过梦魇的纠缠，早晨他取出决斗盘的时候，那个吵闹的人工智能除了惯例的问好与一两句调笑以外，几乎没有再说过无谓的废话——在岛直树的衬托下，那点难得的乖巧便愈发突出。游作曾经随口问过一句，当时Ai眨着眼睛，狡黠的光从其间一闪而过：“哎呀呀，我不说话了，小游作会寂寞吗？”

“正经一点，要么就别回答我。”

“哎……好吧，小游作真开不起玩笑。”Ai的声音悻悻的，似乎因为没人接茬而倍感遗憾，“其实我在想让游作睡安稳一点的办法！看，本大爷对你很好吧？”

“没有人叫你做那种事，多余。”游作皱了皱眉，将决斗盘摘下，放进抽屉里。

他渐渐摸清Ai喜欢胡说八道的本性，所以并未把对方的话放在心里。但游作的回复是认真的，他早已习惯地狱编织的罗网对精神进行侵蚀，噩梦已然成为他的生活的一部分，反而使得Ai的话既突兀又莫名其妙。人工智能哼哼一声沉寂下去，游作只当对方终于闭了嘴，转过头托起腮看向老师，表情恹恹，心想彻夜不睡确实很不舒服，以后还是喝杯咖啡再来上课比较好。

然而如果可以，他宁愿永远杜绝睡眠，这样就能够将人生的三分之一完全交予复仇一途，用更强大的力量拯救他人与自己。

当天晚上游作梦见了海，没有汹涌的波涛，也没有狂啸的海风。平静的海面上是漫天星辰的倒影。潮水的声音由远及近，浪花拍打在岸边。他好像是赤着脚踩在海滩上了，干燥柔软的沙子垫在脚底，寄居蟹擦着他的脚趾快速通过，一头钻进沙堆。这个夜晚平和得有些不可思议，他就这么在幻境里看了一晚上的海，直到清晨睁开眼睛的时候，游作盯着天花板，几分钟内默默不语，起床的第一件事就是打开柜门，拿起决斗盘翻来覆去地看，然后他冷不防开口问道：

“你干的？”

“嗯？小游作在说什么？”

“别装傻，那是白噪音吧。决斗盘的扩音器是开着的。我昨晚听到的海浪声不是梦，而是你在催眠我，对不对？”

“哎呀，果然被发现了？”Ai的声音听起来很是愉快，还有些得意洋洋，“但是小游作昨晚睡得特别好哎，看来挺有用的不是吗？”

游作再次皱起了眉，一股憋闷感来得不明不白不讲道理。他不知道平白受了恩惠之后该做出什么反应，无关利益，并非合作，也不是交易，奇奇怪怪的，烧心。他想斥责Ai多管闲事，话到嘴边又卡在半途，原本的生硬拒绝拐了个弯变成无奈的妥协：“……没有下次了。”说完之后又觉得烦躁，忍不住瞪了人工智能一眼。Ai吃吃笑着，也不揭穿他的不自在，拉长尾音非常敷衍地应下，然而下一个夜晚，游作闭着眼睛，再次听见了明显受到精心调整与控制的海浪声，明明只是普通的白噪音，却蕴含着奇妙的、让人安心的力量。

所以在Ai离开的第一个夜晚，游作打开电脑，点开了从决斗盘里提取出来的音频文件——是Ai留下的东西。他看着软件显示出的波纹，没由来地想到那个梦境里海浪冲刷他的脚面时的情景。于是游作关掉了电脑，将决斗盘放回柜子里，躺在床上遮住眼睛，哪怕自己其实清醒毫无睡意，任凭熟悉又陌生的宁静将他层层包围。

就是不知道，Ai真的唱起歌来，究竟会是什么样子。

【Fin.】  
【2018.04.11.】


End file.
